Forbidden Love
by Ghouldeelocks
Summary: (I'm not good at summaries, but let's give it a shot!) Hinata has a crush on his best friend, Kageyama, but that's not normal..right? And Kageyama has his mind on volleyball currently. He couldn't have time for dating, Kageyama only sees Hinata as a rival he couldn't have feelings for Hinata...right? \(- -\) A KageHina fanfic (/- -)/


**Hey, It's Ghoul, this is my first fanfic sorry for incorrect grammar! Also, if someone wants to be my proofreader for later chapters that would be nice! ^_^**

 **Anyways...LET THE YAOI COMMENCE!**

Hinata's POV

My eyes shoot open. Hard uneven breaths escape my small mouth. Not again. I push my sheets off my heated body only to reveal a sticky mess. A soft "fuck" escapes my lips. This happened often and there was only one cause for it. I, Hinata Shouyou was in love with my best friend, Kageyama Tobio.

The crush started out almost nonexistent, with quick glances and the wanting to talk to him, but the more I looked at him the more I noticed the little details that made Kageyama, well Kageyama. Like how he's even my eyes flicker towards me with intensity when he tosses to me, or the slight blush that tints his cheeks when he gets complimented. Soon my simple crush turned into a yearning, a craving, a need for him. Anything would suffice at first like the brushing of our hands or his arm around my shoulder after scoring, but before long it wasn't enough. I wanted his touch, his warmth, his hands roaming my body.

My crush had gone too far. It wasn't normal to fall in love with your best friend to make it worse Kageyama was a guy, so he could never return his feeling for him, right? Kageyama would be disgusted if he saw me right now, sprawled across my bed in a sweaty, sticky mess by only thinking lewd thoughts of him. I sigh bundling my sheets and soiled clothes in a wad and changing into clean underwear. I sneakily tip toe my way to our washing machine and start the load grabbing new sheets on the way back to my room. When back in my room I fixed my sheets and bundled myself in a cocoon and drifted to sleep.

I wake up to an orange haired blob jumping around on my bed, Natsu my little sister. How could this kid have so much energy in the morning?

"Onii-chan wake up!" She shouts.

I groan. I unravel myself from my blanket and put on my gym clothes and stuff my uniform in my school bag.

"Someone woke up late, huh" I hear a voice...it's my mom.

"-uh u-mm yeah..." I say nervously. Does she know? She turns towards me and gives me a strange look.

"..mom I-I um have to go to school I'm late,"

"You don't sound fine honey are sick?" She reaches out and puts her hand on my forehead.

"You seem kind of warm. Are you sure you're okay to go to school?"

"Yeah I'm fine," I say quickly trying to leave as fast as I can.

"Okay sweetie, but if you don't feel good I can pick you up,"

"Ok bye! Love you!"

"Love you t-"

I close the door before she finishes her sentence. I let out a relieved sigh. I look at my phone. Shit. I really am going to be late for practice. I start sprinting as fast as I can not looking where I'm going. I love running because you can feel the air pushing against your body and your lungs getting war- ouch. I hit someone lost in my thoughts. My full out sprint turns into a stumble as shout an apology not looking back.

"I'm sorry,"

"You hyper-energetic orange midget fuck," an annoyed voice growls.

I turn to see the person I was avoiding, Kageyama. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. He starts running after me. I run away with all my strength. He might think this is a race, but it's actually me running from him. Running from the truth that I like him. My lungs burn. My legs ache, but I push my legs for another stride. And another. And another until I'm at the front of the gymnasium breathing heavily.

I hear loud footsteps approach rapidly. Heavy breathing follows.

"Tch you win this time" Kageyama grumbles walking past me towards the gym door. Sweat glistening off his forehead making him look super hot.

"Y-yeah.." did I really just stutter? Ahh Kageyama made me stutter. Stop acting like a school girl fawning her first crush .ugh. I internal slap myself. Kageyama gives me a weird look.

"Are you sick?" Kageyama asks. He extends him hand to my forehead. I heat up red like a tomato. Embarrassed I push his arm away.

"Y-yeah I'm fine Bakageyama," and stomp into practice with my face flushed. Oh, Kageyama you have know idea what you do to me?

Practice goes as normal we practice receiving and serving. Then a whistle blows and Coach Ukai tells us to do a practice match, of course, Kageyama's on my team because we have to do our famous quick. The game goes it's normal quick fast paced speed and my team is winning 20 to 17 it's a close game, but my team is in the lead. As long as we don't have a bad rotation we are going to win. And as if the gods above said: "ha ha ha fuck you, you're not going to win, Shoyou." I turned around to see I was serving this round...crap.

"Don't screw this up shrimp" Tsukishima yells across the court. I take a deep breath in letting the air fill my lungs. I hold the ball with one hand and raise the other over my head near my ear. I toss it and hit it. It goes over the net..barely. I let out a sigh of relief and watch where the ball is traveling. The ball goes to Kageyama and he gets into tossing position. I try to run behind him finding an opening, but one his legs were in the way of my path and I tripped bringing him down with me. As I fell I squeezed my eyes shut colliding with the floor. I expected him to fall on me or something, but I felt no impact. I opened my eyes slowly to see the scene before me. Kageyama has his arms on either side of my head with one knee between my legs and the other on the outside of my right leg. I blushed as he stared at me. Piercing charcoal eyes scanning me. It feels like I lost all the blood in my brain as it travels somewhere else. Fuck fuck fuck fuck. I have a boner. Shiiiiitttt.

"You alright?" He says getting off of me pulling me up with him. No one seemed to notice my raging hard on, not even Kageyama, but still, I need an I quick escape plan and quick.

"N-no I'm not I don't feel well,"

"Are you hurt?" Daichi asks. I shake my head.

"No I think I'm getting sick, I feel light headed," I lie.

"Okay, go to the nurse's office. Do you need someone to take you?"

"No no I'm fine," I say and head out to the restrooms closest to the nurses office.

Sugawara's POV

The game stops because the uneven amount of players. I know Hinata didn't think anyone saw, but I saw clear as day. Hinata got a boner from Kageyama. He likes Kageyama, well not just from that piece of evidence. I've seen him stare him down when he's changing, which is really perverted if you ask me, and he always does this thing where he stares at Kageyama and when Kageyama looks at him he pretends not to be staring. It's not that obvious, but I'm the mom of this group, so I have to know these things. Like how Hinata is trying to get rid of his boner and Tsukishima is checking out Yamaguchi's ass right now. I really think Hinata and Kageyama have feelings for each other even if Kageyama doesn't realize it yet. So to give them a little push, I've formalized a plan on the spot to get Kageyama and Hinata together. I walk towards Daichi to commence stage one of my plan.

"Hey, Daichi? Can I go check up on Hinata?" He looks at me and I give him the cutest puppy dog eye that could make anybody swoon.

"Y-yeah sure," he stutterers. Was that blushing I see? I smile and jog out of the gym. Operation KageHina is a go. Hmm, Where would I go if I was saying I was going to the nurse's office and really wasn't? That idiot probably went to the closest place to it where he could safely jerk it. I let out an ah-ha and traverse towards the restrooms. I hear soft grunts as I quietly enter.

"Oi Hinata stop jerking yourself off!" I whisper-shout.

"Wahhh" he shouts embarrassed.

"S-suga-San is t-that you-u?" I hear him stammers loudly.

"Yeah, and I saw your boner. I also know that you have a thing for Kageyama,"

"EHHHHHH?!"

 **A/N**

 **CHAPTER ONE ENDOOOO! Sorry for a short chapter and bad story It will get better... I hope... I really don't know I'm kinda making things up on the spot. XD**


End file.
